Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Delivery Day!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 12th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to tcurtis345 for the story idea and assistance and fazbearfan99 for the dialogue! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

**Premise:** Today we learn about how we should send our letters and packages while collecting different stamps along the way! Blue has ordered something from the mail and we play Blue's Clues to figure it out!

_[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill surrounded by various things all over said hill: A bunch of flowers where Blue's secretly hiding behind them with a yellow ball with a red stripe and a blue star on the left side, an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side, and two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; Steve pops out from the left window as the camera stops at a full-view of the scene.]_  
**Steve:** Hi! It's me, Steve! Is that you? _[the viewers responded]_ It is? Great! _[ducks out of the left window and pops out from the right window]_ Could you help me find Blue?  
**Viewers:** There she is!  
**Blue:** _[hops out of the flowers; barks "Ta-da!"]_  
_[Periwinkle and Magenta both come into view from each side of their house as Blue hopped out; Shovel and Pail both come into view as well from o.c. right.]_  
**Steve:** Ooh! Thanks! Come on! _[ducks out of the right window]_  
_[The camera zooms in slowly as Blue bounces her ball towards Mailbox, who bounces it all the way towards Periwinkle's house o.c. with his flag; all of the main characters pop up from both windows and the right side of the house waving at the camera. On the left window, are Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. On the right window, are Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock; on each couple of steps, Blue stops to see her friends playing/using her ball. First up, Shovel and Pail as they begin to walk o.c. right from o.c. right.]_  
**Shovel and Pail:** _[simultaneously]_ Hi, Blue!  
**Blue:** _[barks "Hello!"]_

_[Next up is Periwinkle as he bounces into view with Blue's ball that landed in his yard from o.c. left. He chuckles as he bounces a few times before bouncing o.c. right. And lastly, Magenta comes into view as well carrying a wagon with Blue's ball in it; Magenta greets Blue who greets back before going o.c. left. Blue goes into the light purple doggy door as the camera stops in front of the purple front door. The door opens to reveal Steve inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a green background picture of a stamp in the right, their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left. Steve is carrying a box of stamps.]  
_**Steve:** Oh, hi! _[indicates the box of stamps he's carrying]_ We were just about to make some letters and packages. Wanna to join us? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Excellent! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on!  
_[During the next line, Steve begins to walk to the left side as the camera follows him along the way.]  
_**Steve:** We're sending these letters to all our favorite people.  
_[The camera stops as Steve stops at the other side of the living room; the hallway features the snack table that has a stack of envelopes and a box of crayons, and the felt frame that has a picture of an envelope. Steve puts the box of stamps on the table, picks up a green striped envelope_ _and a drawing of his grandmother, and shows it to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** This one is to my grandma. _[puts down his drawing]_ Who do you send your letters to?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Steve:** _[gasps]_ Oh! That's so sweet!

_[During the next line, Blue hops into view from o.c. left.]_

**Blue:** _[notices the viewers; barks "Hello!"]  
_**Steve:** _[to Blue]_ Hey, Blue!  
**Blue:** _[to Steve; barks "Hey, Steve!"]_  
**Steve:** Don't forget, Blue. We'll all have to go the post office to send all our letters.  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Okay!"]_  
**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Do you want to come with us to the post office later? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Great! _[turns to Blue]_ Hey, Blue. Are you sending a letter to someone?  
**Blue:** _[shakes her head; barks "No. I've already ordered something from the mail!"]_  
**Steve:** _[surprised]_ Oh, you've already ordered something from the mail?  
**Blue:** _[nods; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
**Steve:** Really? Well, what did you order?  
_[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_  
**Steve:** Oh, okay! _[runs up to the pawprint]_ We'll play... _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ ...Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue ordered from the mail! Cool! I love Blue's Clues!  
_[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]_  
**Steve:**  
_We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
_'Cause it's a really great game!_  
_Yeah!_  
_[The music ends with Steve giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_

**Steve:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! _[glances back at the pawprint; turns back to the viewers]_ Now, how are we gonna get rid of this pawprint? _[gets an idea]_ Hey, you think we could mail this pawprint? _[pulls out an envelope]_ Let's see.  
_[Steve then places the envelope underneath the pawprint where it hops right inside of said envelope, much to Steve's surprise.]  
_**Steve:** Wow, I guess we'll have to mail this soon. _[chuckles; closes the envelope and puts it down o.c. bottom]_ Okay, you know what we need for Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** Right! _[points o.c. right]_ Our notebook! _[heads o.c. right]_

_[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer where she's writing something o.c. on a piece of paper; Steve comes into view and kneels down before her.]  
_**Steve:** Hey, Sidetable Drawer!  
**Sidetable Drawer:** _[stops for a second]_ Hi, Steve! _[continues writing something o.c.]_  
**Steve:** Whatcha' doing?

**Sidetable Drawer:** _[stops for another second]_ I'm just writing a letter to G-Clef.

**Steve:** _[surprised]_ G-Clef?  
**Sidetable Drawer:** Yeah! G-Clef's my favorite person because if it wasn't for him, I would've never took up singing lessons.  
**Steve:** _[impressed]_ That's awesome, Sidetable. You know: you're my favorite person because you're kind, musical, and you always hold my notebook.  
**Sidetable Drawer:** _[blushes in embarrassment]_ Aw, thanks! _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook!  
_[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]  
_**Steve:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
**Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
_[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
**Viewers:** Pawprint!  
**Steve:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
**Viewers:** Clue!  
**Steve:** A clue?  
**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Steve:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right] _Then we put it in our...

**Viewers:** Notebook!  
_[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Steve comes into view; the picture frame now has a green background picture of a written piece of paper. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Steve_ _sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Steve_ _sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Steve_ _sings "Pawprint", pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Steve's movements when he sings "Think."]_

**Steve:**

_Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find another pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint]_

_That's our second clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth]_

_'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

_We've gotta find the last pawprint._

_[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

_That's the third clue!_

_We put it in our notebook._

_[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth again]_

_'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

_You know what to do!_

_Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

_[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting down on the Thinking Chair with Blue sitting by the right arm.]_

**Steve:**

_And think, think, think!_

_[Pull back where Steve gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

**Steve:**

_'Cause when we use our minds._

_And take a step at a time._

_We can do anything..._

_[Steve ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

**Blue:**

_Ba-bow! _

**Steve:** _[pops up] _ _That we wanna do!_  
_[The theme song ends with Steve giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_

**Steve:** You know, I think I'm gonna need your help today trying to figure out what Blue ordered in the mail _and_ delivering each and everyone of our friends' letters too. Will you help me? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Tremendous!  
_[Blue pokes her head o.c. right before suddenly disappearing.]_  
**Steve:** _[looking around for Blue]_ Um... did you see which way Blue went?  
**Viewers:** That way!  
**Steve:** Oh! _[points o.c. right]_ That way. Thanks! Well, let's go see if we can find our first clue! _[gestures the viewers to follow him]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right]_  
_[Cut to the other side of the living room where Steve begins to start walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him along the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues (short version)" as Steve continues walking; this side of the hallway features the window in the left, a hanging plant on the right, and the small purple desk between the hallway and the bedroom that has the pink lamp.]  
_**Steve:**  
_We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
_I wonder where they are._

_[The music ends as he stops by the bedroom desk; this side of the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a drawing of a mail truck, in the right, and the bedroom desk where there is a pile of styrofoam peanuts and a box containing a pawprint laying on the other side_—_this is where the styrofoam peanuts came from; Steve's oblivious as he only takes notice of the styrofoam peanuts and not the pawprint on the box.]_

**Viewers:** A clue!  
**Steve:** _[notices the pile of styrofoam peanuts on the desk]_ Huh, wonder where these came from. _[examines the pile of styrofoam peanuts]_  
**Viewers:** It's a clue!  
**Steve:** Did you say a baboon?  
**Viewers:** No, it's a clue! On the box!  
**Steve:** The box? _[notices the box containing the pawprint on the other side; oblivious]_ Oh, they came from inside the box! _[gives the viewers an A-OK sign]_ I gotcha!  
_[Steve then nonchalantly glances back at the box where he finally notices the pawprint on said box; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_**  
Steve:** Oh! _[points to the box containing the pawprint]_ This box is our first clue! You know what we need? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, a box. _[looks at his notebook]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: A Box.]_

**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ So, we start with a parallelogram for the inside... _[draws a parallelogram to make the inside of the box]_ ...then a square to make the flap... _[draws a square on top to make the flap of the box]_ ...a line down here for the bottom... _[draws a line down and around to make the bottom of the box]_ ...and another one here for the corner. _[draws another one to make the corner of the box]_ There, a box. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So, what do you think Blue ordered in the mail... with a box?

_[The camera turns up slightly where an_ _image of the box drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; __guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically in an upbeat tempo__. Steve turns back to the viewers, who respond to his question.]_

**Steve:** Good thinking, but we better keep an eye out for anymore clues, just in case!  
_[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_

**Tickety:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, Steve. Can you help us please?

**Steve:** That sounds like Tickety! _[calling]_ Coming! _[gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. right]_

_[Cut to the other side of the bedroom where Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle are at as Steve comes into view; this side of the bedroom features the bed in the right side, the bedside table in the middle, and the pink-lavender-magenta rug in the left side. Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle are finishing up one of their letters.]  
_**Steve:** Hey, Tickety! Hey, Slippery! Hey, Periwinkle! What are you all doing?  
**Slippery:** Steve. We're finished with our letters but we need some help finding the right stuff we need.  
**Periwinkle:** Can you help us?  
**Steve:** Hmm... _[turns to the viewers]_ Can you help them find the right stuff they need? _[the viewers responded]_ Thanks! _[turns back to the three]_ Sure, we'll help!  
**Tickety, Slippery and Periwinkle:** Alright!  
**Tickety: **First, I'm sending a card to my Grandmother Clock, but I don't know which envelope to use.  
_[Tickety hops o.c. right; a second later, she comes back with three different envelope choices: a blue envelope with party decorations, a purple envelope with numbers, and a green envelope with plants and trees.]  
_**Steve:** _[glances at the envelopes]_ Hmm. _[glances to the viewers]_ Which envelope should Tickety use? _[glances back at the envelopes]  
[Cut to a close-up of the three different envelope choices.]  
_**Viewers:** That one! _[the envelope with numbers shakes]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** _[points to the envelope with the numbers]_ This one?  
**Tickety:** Oh, yeah! Because this envelope has numbers just like me and my grandmother! _[takes the envelope]_ This is perfect!  
**Steve:** _[gives the viewers the thumbs-up]_ Good eye!  
_[Tickety grabs the envelope with numbers and pulls out her letter o.c. before placing it inside said envelope.]  
_**Tickety:** Thanks!  
**Slippery:** Do you think you could help me, Steve?  
**Steve:** _[turns to Slippery]_ Sure, Slippery. What do you want?  
**Slippery:** Well, I'm sending a letter to my Uncle Captain Soap, but I don't know which stamp to put on my envelope.  
_[Slippery slides o.c. right; a second later, he comes back with three different stamp choices: a stamp with a picture of a sailboat, a stamp with a picture of a banana, and a stamp with a picture of some swirls.]_

**Steve:** _[glances at the stamps]_ Hmm. _[glances back at the viewers]_ Do you know which stamp Slippery should use? _[glances back at the stamps]_

_[Cut to a close-up of the three different stamp choices.]  
_**Viewers:** That stamp! _[the stamp with the picture of the sailboat shakes]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** _[points to the stamp with the picture of the sailboat]_ This stamp?  
**Slippery:** Of course! Because me and my Uncle Captain Soap love sailboats! I'll use this stamp!  
**Steve:** _[gives the viewers another thumbs-up]_ Great job!  
_[Slippery grabs the stamp with the picture of the sailboat and pulls out his envelope o.c. before placing said stamp right on the top-right corner in the back of it.]_  
**Slippery:** Thanks a lot!  
**Periwinkle:** Hey! What about me?  
**Steve:** Oh, right. _[turns to Periwinkle]_ So, what about you Periwinkle? What do you need help with?  
**Periwinkle:** I'm sending a letter to my friend, Plum, but I want to use an envelope with a stamp that's all musical!  
_[Periwinkle hops o.c. right; a second later, he comes back with three different envelopes with each different stamp: an orange envelope with soccer balls and a stamp with a picture of a net, a yellow envelope with flowers and a stamp with a picture of a sun, and a red envelope with music notes and a stamp with a picture of a guitar.]_  
**Steve:** _[glances at the envelopes with stamps]_ Hmm. _[glances at the viewers]_ Which of these envelopes has a stamp that's musical? _[glances back at the envelopes with stamps]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the three different envelopes with each different stamp.]  
_**Viewers:** That one right there! _[the envelope with music notes and the guitar stamp shakes]  
[Pull back as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** _[points to the envelope with music notes and the guitar stamp] _Right here?  
**Periwinkle:** Mmm-hmm! Because this envelope has music notes and a guitar stamp! Plum loves playing the guitar!  
**Steve:** Me too!  
_[Periwinkle grabs the envelope with music notes and the guitar stamp and pulls out his letter o.c. before placing it inside said envelope.]  
_**Periwinkle:** We're all finished!  
**Tickety:** Thanks for helping us!  
**Slippery:** Can you send these letters at the post office later?  
**Steve:** Sure!

**Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle:** Okay! Thanks again!

_[During the next line, the three then starting heading o.c. right as Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_**Steve:** Thanks for helping everyone find the right stuff for their letters; I can't wait to see what Blue ordered from the mail! _[chuckles; now serious]_ But first, let's keep looking for more clues! _[darts his eyes back and forth; gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. left]  
[Cut to the left side of the living room as Steve comes into view; the box of stamps on the snack table is now laying down with a pile of stamps coming out of it. One lone stamp contains a pawprint on it; Steve's oblivious as he starts looking around.]  
_**Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
**Steve:** Tie my shoes? _[looks at his shoes] _I could've sworn I just tied them this morning!  
**Viewers:** Steve! There's a clue!  
**Steve:** Oh, you found another clue! Well, where is it?  
**Viewers:** On the stamp!  
**Steve:** On the stamp?  
_[Steve looks around until he finally sees the pawprint on the stamp; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_  
**Steve:** Oh! There _is_ a clue on this stamp. You know what we need? Our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!  
**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Alright! _[flips through one page]_ Let's _stamp_ this clue in our notebook. _[chuckles as he looks at his notebook]_  
_[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Stamp.]_  
**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ So, we'll start with a square... _[draws a square to make the stamp]_ ...with some wavy lines for the border. _[draws some wavy lines to make the border]_ A stamp! _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ I really wonder what Blue could've ordered in the mail with a box...

_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the box drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up; __guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically in an upbeat tempo__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** ...and a stamp.  
_[An image of the stamp drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; __a fiddle bow can be heard strumming the strings of a fiddle rhythmically__. Steve looks back at the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** Well, what do you think?  
_[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_**Steve:** Ooh! That's an interesting idea. Let's keep an eye out for our last clue so we know for sure!  
_[The camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]  
_**Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Steve?"]_  
_[Pull back where Steve looks down to see Blue tugging on one of his pant legs to get his attention as he kneels down before her; the pawprint that was originally on the stamp disappears.]_

**Steve:** Oh! Hi, Blue! Ready to go to the post office?

**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "I sure am!"]_

**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers] _Are you ready to come with us to send all of our friends' letters? _[the viewers responded] _Great! Let me just get my cap.

_[Steve heads o.c. center; a second later, he comes back with his green cap as he puts it over his head.]_

**Steve:** Okay, I got my cap. _[turns to Blue]_ Blue. Do you have our friends' letters?

**Blue:** _[nods as she hops o.c. left; barks "I sure do!"]_

**Steve:** Alright, then let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

_[Cut to the front side of the living room as Steve and Blue, now carrying a blue bag filled with each and everyone of their friends' letters, come into view; the front side of the living room features the purple front door with the light purple doggy door and its doormat underneath, the coat rack with a mail carrier hat hanging on one of its hooks, and the pink umbrella stand filled with different-colored umbrellas.]_

**Steve:** Okay, everybody! We're off to the post office!

_[On the end of this line, each and everyone of their come into view as they wave goodbye to Steve and Blue.]_

**Shovel:** See you later, Steve!  
**Pail:** Have a good time!  
**Mr. Salt:** Come back soon!  
**Mrs. Pepper:** Don't forget our letters!  
_[Blue then goes outside through the doggy door as Steve opens the front door to follow her; the front door closes behind them. Cut to a full-shot of Blue's neighborhood as she and Steve run up towards the camera while Mailbox watches.]  
_**Mailbox:** Hi, Steve! Hi, Blue! Are you going to the post office?  
**Steve:** Yes we are, Mailbox. We're going to drop off each and every one of our friends' letters.  
**Mailbox:** Great! I love delivering mail!  
**Steve:** Us too! _[gesture the viewers to follow him and Blue]_ Let's go!

_[Steve and Blue both began to start heading across from their house to the post office as the camera follows them along the way; the music starts playing an instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Steve and Blue continue strolling; the right side of the neighborhood features many trees, flowers, lampposts, picket fence flower boxes, and buildings such as Magenta's house in the background, the hospital, and the present store in the background.]  
_**Steve:  
** _We are going to the post office._  
_We are going to the post office._  
_We are going to the post office._  
_To send some letters there._  
_[The music ends when Steve and Blue reach the post office. In the background is the bakery.]  
_**Steve: **Oh, there's the post office.  
**Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "The post office!"]_  
**Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to head inside with him and Blue]_ Let's go! _[heads inside the post office along with Blue]  
[Cut to the inside of the post office as Steve and Blue come into view; the post office features a lot of PO boxes, handle ink stamps, boxes, folders, etc.]_  
**Steve:** _[amazed]_ Wow, look at all this mail!  
**Blue:** _[amazed; barks "I know!"]_  
**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Have you ever been in a post office before? _[continues looking around]_

_[On the end of this line, a light blue anthropomorphic envelope with a mustache wearing a mail carrier hat suddenly appears by the desk.]  
_**Envelope:** Greetings! Welcome to the post office!  
**Steve:** Thanks! And you are...?

**Envelope:** I'm Mr. Envelope, one of the mail carriers in charge of delivering the mail. How can I help you?

**Steve:** Well, Mr. Envelope. You see, we like to send these letters to all our friends.  
**Envelope (Mr. Envelope):** Splendid! Why don't you all follow me so I can help send some of those letters to their right designation? _[hops o.c. right]_  
**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers; points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. right along with Blue]_

_[Cut to an area of the post office as Steve, Blue, and Mr. Envelope all come into view; this area features six different postboxes: one with a picture of the sea, one with a picture of the jungle, one with a picture of a city, one with a picture of a clock tower, one with a picture of a barn, and one with a picture of a desert.]_

**Steve:** _[to Mr. Envelope]_ So, how do we send them?  
**Blue:** _[to Mr. Envelope; barks "Yeah?"]_

**Mr. Envelope:** Well, these postboxes are sent to different kinds of places around the world; if you place a letter to the postbox with the picture of the place you want to send it to, it'll get transferred to that exact place.  
**Steve:** _[intrigued]_ Ooh! Interesting! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help us figure out which postbox to send each letter to? _[the viewers responded]_ Thanks!

_[Blue then pulls out Slippery's letter to his Uncle Captain Soap from the bag.]_

**Steve:** _[points to Slippery's letter]_ Slippery's letter to his Uncle Captain Soap. _[glances at one of the postboxes]_ Hmm... _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know where this goes? _[glances back at one of the postboxes]_  
**Blue:** _[glances at one of the postboxes]_ Bow?  
_[Cut to a close-up of the six different postboxes.]_

**Viewers:** That one, right there! _[the postbox with the picture of the sea glows]_

_[Pull back as Steve points to the postbox with the picture of the sea.]_

**Steve:** Oh, yeah! Would you look at that; it's the postbox with the picture of the sea right there.

**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "The sea!"]_  
**Mr. Envelope:** That's because Slippery's Uncle Captain Soap lives around the sea.

_[Mr. Envelope grabs Slippery's letter and places it inside the postbox that has the picture of the sea.]_

**Steve:** Cool! _[rubs both his hands together]_ Okay! Let's see who's next! _[gestures Blue to pull out another letter from the bag]_

_[Blue then pulls out Tickety's letter to her grandmother clock from the bag.]_

**Steve:** _[points to Tickety's letter]_ So, we got Tickety's letter to... _[turns back to the viewers]_ Who was it?"

**Viewers:** Her grandmother clock!  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Her grandmother clock!"]_  
**Steve:** Oh! Her grandmother clock! _[gives the viewers an A-OK sign]_ Right! _[glances at one of the postboxes again; turns back to the viewers]_ Do you know where her letter goes to? _[glances back at one of the postboxes again]_  
**Blue:** _[glances at one of the postboxes again]_ Bow?  
_[Cut back to a close-up of the six different postboxes.]_

**Viewers:** That one! _[the postbox with the picture of the clock tower glows]  
_**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, yeah!  
_[Pull back as Steve points to the postbox with the picture of the clock tower.]_

**Steve: **Because of course, the clock!

**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "The clock!"]  
_**Mr. Envelope:** That's because Tickety's grandmother clock is in charge of the clock tower.

_[Mr. Envelope grabs Tickety's letter and places it inside the postbox that has the picture of the clock tower.]  
_**Steve:** _[folds his arms in gratification]_ Nice! _[gestures Blue to pull out another letter from the bag]  
[Blue then pulls out Periwinkle's letter to his friend, Plum, from the bag.]_  
**Steve:** _[points to Periwinkle's letter]_ So, Periwinkle's letter is next. _[glances at one of the postboxes once again]_ Periwinkle wants us to send this letter to his friend, Plum. _[turns back to the viewers]_ But I forgot where Plum lives; do you know where Plum lives? _[glances back at one of the postboxes once again]_  
**Blue:** _[glances at one of the postboxes once again]_ Bow?

_[Cut back again to a close-up of the six different postboxes.]_

**Viewers:** The city, over there! _[the postbox with the picture of the city glows]_  
**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Yeah, this postbox goes to the city.  
_[Pull back as Steve gives the viewers a thumbs-up.]  
_**Steve:** Good eye!  
**Mr. Envelope:** Exactly!  
_[Mr. Envelope grabs Periwinkle's letter and places it inside the postbox that has the picture of the city.]  
_**Mr. Envelope:** There we go! _[hops o.c. left]_  
**Steve:** _[gestures the viewers to follow Mr. Envelope]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue]_

_[Cut to a medium close shot of the front desk where Mr. Envelope's already at as Steve and Blue come into view.]_

**Steve:** Wow, I didn't realize there were so many different ways to send each of our friends' letters! Thanks for showing us how it works, Mr. Envelope!  
**Mr. Envelope:** Anytime, Steve! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Well, I better get back to sending the rest of your friends' letters; come back soon! _[hops away o.c. right]  
_**Steve:** We will! _[waving]_ Bye, Mr. Envelope! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Wow, I bet each of our friends' favorite people are going to be happy once they see what they got in their mails.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "I bet they will!"]_  
**Steve:** Thanks so much for helping us send each of our friends' letters to the right place.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yeah, thanks!"]_  
_[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. left.]  
_**Steve:** _[realizes]_ Oh! But we still don't know what Blue ordered from the mail yet! We better find our third clue.

_[Pull back as Steve starts looking around in the post office for any clues; as Steve turns himself around, a pawprint can be seen on the back of his shirt; Steve's completely oblivious of this as the viewers take notice.]_  
**Viewers:** A clue, a clue!

**Steve:** _[turns himself back around to face the viewers]_ You see a clue... _[indicates the post office]_ ...here in the post office?  
_[Steve continues looking around in the post office; still completely oblivious of the pawprint on the back of his shirt.]_  
**Steve:** _[with his back facing towards the viewers]_ Where is it?  
**Viewers:** On you!  
**Steve:** _[turns himself back around to face the viewers; indicates himself]_ On me? _[incredulous]_ No way.

_[Steve then effortlessly turns himself around and around until he successfully manages to spot the pawprint on his back; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]_

**Steve:** _[gasps]_ Oh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You we're right! There _is_ a clue... _[turns himself back around to show them the pawprint on his back]_ ...on me! Ha! _[runs up to the viewers]_ Oh, wow! _[indicates himself]_ _I'm_ our third clue! _[chuckles]_ Well, we have to write _me_ down in our Handy-Dandy...  
**Viewers:** Notebook!

**Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Right! _[flips through a couple of pages]_ I'm a clue. _[looks at his notebook]_ Okay.  
_[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: Himself, Steve.]  
_**Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ So, we'll start with my head... _[draws a circle to make his head]_ ...then a line that goes down and around for my body... _[draws a line that goes down and around to make his body]_ ...a collar... _[draws a collar on his shirt]_ ...a zigzag for hair... _[draws a zigzag on top of his head to make his hair]_ ...my eyes and mouth... _[draws his own eyes and mouth to make his face]_ ...circles for hands... _[draws two circles on separate sides to make his hands]_ ...lines for the stripes on my shirt... _[draws horizontal lines to make the stripes on his shirt]_ ...legs and feet. _[draws his legs and feet]_ There, it's me!  
_[Cut back to Steve as he chuckles at his own self-portrait drawing of himself in his notebook.]  
_**Steve:** _[waves at his self-portrait drawing in his notebook]_ Hi, Steve! _[voicing his self-portrait drawing in a high-pitched voice]_ Hi, Steve! _[closes the notebook; realizes] _We have all three clues. _[puts the crayon back in the spiral]_ It's time to sit in our...  
_[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_**Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
**Steve:** Right! Couldn't have said it better myself. _[gestures the viewers to follow him o.c. center]  
[Cut to outside the post office where Blue's already at as Steve heads out of said post office before he turns to Blue.]_

**Steve:** Blue! We found all three clues!

**Blue:** _[surprised; barks "You did?"]_  
**Steve:** Yeah! _[points o.c. left]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue]  
[Cut to a full-shot of Blue's neighborhood as she and Steve run up to their house while Mailbox watches; the pawprint that was originally on the back of Steve's shirt disappears. Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where the music ends as Steve comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_**Steve:** Okay! Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[pulls out his notebook]_ ...let's think! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Will you help me? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[takes out the crayon]_ So, we're trying to figure out what Blue ordered in the mail. _[opens the notebook]_ And our clues are: a box...  
_[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the box drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; __guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically in an upbeat tempo__. Steve_ _turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** ...a stamp...

_[An image of the stamp drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; __a fiddle bow can be heard strumming the strings of a fiddle rhythmically__. Steve_ _turns back to the viewers.]_  
**Steve:** _[chuckles]_ ...and me, Steve!  
_[An image of Steve's self-portrait drawing now rises above his right side as he looks up; __upright bass strings can be heard strumming rhythmically in a slow tempo__. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

**Steve:** So, what could Blue have ordered in the mail with a box... _[points to the box drawing as it enlarges] _...a stamp... _[the box drawing reduces as he points to the stamp drawing as it enlarges as well] _...and me, Steve? _[the stamp drawing reduces as he points to his self-portrait drawing as it also enlarges before it reduces as well] _Yeah! What if Blue... _[an image of a Blue's self-portrait drawing appears]_ ...ordered something from the mail inside a box with a stamp? _[the stamp drawing is placed onto the box drawing as it closes itself up_—_it is now a package drawing] _What would that be called?

**Viewers:** A package! _[the package drawing is placed into Blue's self-portrait drawing's arms]_  
**Steve:** A package! _[Blue's self-portrait drawing nods in agreement]_ Yeah! But what about our third clue, me? _[his self-portrait drawing enlarges again before it reduces again]_ Well, who could the package be for?

_[Long pause, Blue's self-portrait drawing then hops on over to Steve's self-portrait drawing as she holds the package drawing up to him_—_meaning that it's for him.]_  
**Viewers:** For you, Steve!  
**Steve:** _[confused; indicates himself]_ For me?  
**Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "For you!"]_

**Steve:** Oh, yeah! That's it! Blue ordered a package inside a box... _[the package drawing enlarges again before it reduces again]_ ...with a stamp... _[the stamp drawing rises out of the package drawing]_ ...just for me, Steve! _[his self-portrait drawing enlarges once again before it reduces once again]_ We'd just figured out Blue's Clues! _[a cymbal roll sound is heard; gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

_[Pull back where the music starts playing "We Just Figured out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth; the picture frame now has a green background picture of the written piece of paper that's being placed inside an envelope. During the song, as Steve takes a couple of steps toward the camera, Blue pops up in different sides behind him whenever he stops and sings "Blue's Clues" and "Smart."]_

**Steve:**

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

_Because we're really smart!_

_[During the next line, the music ends as Blue hops o.c. right.]_  
**Steve:** Blue!  
_[Steve begins to follow Blue as the camera follows him along the way.]  
_**Steve:** Is this true?  
_[Steve then stops by the window in the right side of the living room where Blue's already at.]  
_**Steve:** Did you ordered a package for me from the mail?  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yes, I did!"]_

**Steve:** Wow! That is so nice! When will it get here?

**Blue:** _[mimes pointing at a wristwatch; barks "Soon!"]_  
**Steve:** Soon? Well, what should I do while I wait?  
**Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
**Steve:** Oh! _[turns to the viewers]_ We should get the mail!  
_[The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Steve and Blue begin to start dancing.]_

**Steve:**  
_Here's the mail, it never fails!_

_It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

_When it comes I wanna wail..._

_MAIL!_  
_[The music ends as with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Steve walks back over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of Steve sitting back down on the Thinking Chair next to Mailbox.]_

**Steve:** Hi, Mailbox!  
**Mailbox:** Hiya, Steve; here's a letter while you wait for your package to come here at any minute!  
**Steve:** Hey, thanks, Mailbox. But how did you know there-  
**Mailbox:** Steve. I'm a mailbox; I know when someone other than myself is delivering something at your house.  
**Steve:** Oh! _[Mailbox opens his lid]  
[Steve reaches into Mailbox and pulls out the letter—the background color of this letter is orange with a picture of a mail truck on the stamp, a drawing of Steve and Blue, and a yellow flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_**Mailbox:** See ya, Steve! _[extends away o.c.]_

**Steve:** Bye, Mailbox! _[turns back to the viewers] _We just got a letter!  
_[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Steve begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_**Steve:**  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_We just got a letter._  
_I wonder who it's from._  
_[The music ends as Steve begins to open the letter to reveal three kids (two boys and a girl) sitting at a table with paper and crayons.]_  
**Steve:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!  
_[Cut to close-up of the three kids sitting at the table.]  
_**All:** _[waving]_ Hi, Steve! We're making letters to our favorite people!  
_[Cut to a close-up of the girl writing a letter on a piece of paper.]  
_**Girl:** I'm making a letter for my dad.  
_[Cut to a close-up of the first boy coloring something o.c. on a piece of paper.]  
_**Boy #1: **I'm making one for my grandma.  
_[Cut to a close-up of the second boy folding his letter and placing it inside an envelope.]_

**Boy #2:** And I'm making a letter for my teacher.

_[Cut to a close-up of different materials, such as a stack of papers, crayons, and stamps. Cut back to the three kids.]  
_**All:** _[waving]_ Bye, Steve!

_[Cut back to the living room with Steve as he waves back at them.]_

**Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down]_

_[Suddenly, the doorbell can be heard ringing!]_

**Steve:** Oh! _[points o.c. center]_ Let's go get the door! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair; heads o.c. center]_

_[Cut to the front side of the living room where the front door's at as Steve and Blue come into view; Steve opens said front door to reveal Mr. Envelope holding a green-striped package.]_

**Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, it's Mr. Envelope! Remember our visit to post office?  
**Mr. Envelope:** Hello again, Steve! I just finished sending the rest of your friends' letters to their favorite people and they're sending letters back for me to deliver later. _[indicates the green-striped package]_ I've also received this green-striped package from the post office earlier after you left; I was thinking this was for you.  
**Steve:** Yeah! It's for me!  
_[Mr. Envelope then holds the green-striped package up to Steve as the latter grabs it with both hands.]_  
**Mr. Envelope:** Enjoy your package and the rest of your day too, Steve! _[hops away o.c.]_  
**Steve:** _[waving]_ Thanks, Mr. Envelope!  
_[On the end of this line, the front door closes behind Mr. Envelope.]_  
**Steve:** Wow, I wonder what's in this package? _[heads o.c. center along with Blue]  
[Cut to a medium long shot of the Thinking Chair where Steve, carrying his green-striped package, comes into view to sit back down on said Thinking Chair once again.]_

**Steve:** I've been waiting for this to come!  
**Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair; barks "Me too!"]_  
_[Steve opens up the lid where he sees something amazing inside the green-striped package.]_

**Steve:** Oh my...  
**Blue:** _[amazed; barks "Wow..."]_  
**Steve:** Wow! _[turns to Blue]_ Blue. This is amazing! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Look at this!

_[On the end of this line, Steve turns his package around to show the viewers what's inside said package: a green-striped hat, a green bowtie, a green cape, some green gloves and boots, a green pair of sunglasses, and even a green-striped guitar chip! During the next line, Steve begins taking out each of the following stuff as he describes them before putting them back inside the package.]_

**Steve:** Look at all of the stuff I got: a green-striped hat, a green bowtie, a green cape, some green gloves and boots, a green pair of sunglasses, and I even got a green-striped guitar chip! How cool is that! _[gasps; gets up from the Thinking Chair]  
[Pull back as Steve, still carrying his green-striped package, walks up to the viewers; the picture frame now has a green background picture of the envelope that now has a stamp.]  
_**Steve:** Wait right here; I'm going to go change! _[heads o.c. right]  
[A few seconds later, Steve comes back, now wearing his green-striped clothing and holding his guitar, as Tickety, Slippery, and Periwinkle all come into view and take notice of Steve's new look.]_

**Steve:** _[to everyone]_ What do you all think?

**Tickety:** Looks great, Steve!  
**Slippery: **Yeah, that's incredible!**  
Periwinkle:** Awesome, Steve!  
**Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ What about you? What do you think? _[the viewers responded] _Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said. Thanks so much for helping everybody with their deliveries today; you should keep on writing more letters to your friends and family.  
**Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "You should!"]_  
_[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Steve begins strumming his guitar rhythmically.]_

**Steve:**

_Now it's time for so long._

_But we'll sing just_

_one more song. _

_Thanks for doing your part._

_You sure are smart._

_You know with me_

_and you_

_and my dog, Blue,_

_[Blue hops in response]_

_we can do anything_

_that we wanna do! _

**Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]_

**Steve:** _[waving]_ Bye! See you later!

**Blue:** _[waving; barks "See you later!"]  
[The music ends as they all continue to dance around; the camera zooms out of the house as the front door closes. Blue pops out from the left window as waves goodbye at the camera.]_

**THE END**


End file.
